Azala
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| |oldname = |location = Tyranno Lair (Prehistory) |treasure = None |charm = Magic Capsule |techs = Psychokinesis Teleport / Brings boulder Telepathy / Sleep |counters = Azala's Wrath |ccounters = None |combos = None }} is a character in . First appearing during Prehistory in the Reptite Lair, she is the Queen of the Reptites, renowned her psychokinetic abilities that appear in the Tyranno Lair. Despite much controversy and debate, Azala's gender is confirmed to be female in . She controls Nizbel, Nizbel II, and Black Tyranno. Each of which is her trusted lapdog. Appearance While exhibiting no female-like qualities, her pink cape and claws allude to her gender. Otherwise, she appears like other Reptites: dwarfish, sharp talons, vaulted craniums, and tails. On her shoulders, she sports s constructed of reptile skulls and a metal . Her eyes are yellow with vertical pupils that encroach both the upper and lower lids, and she has dark green s at the peak of her skull. Biography Searching for a sample of Dreamstone to repair the Masamune, Crono travels far into the past. Upon entering that time period, his group is swarmed by Reptite soldiers. Ayla, chieftess of Ioka, rescues him and invites him to a feast in the village Meeting Grounds. That night, after beating Ayla in a soup-chugging contest and winning her piece of Dreamstone, Reptites sack the village and steal the ruby rock. Seizing the opportunity to avenge his jealousy for the affection Ayla shows Crono, Kino steals Lucca's Gate Key, preventing them from returning to their own time period. Hiding in the Forest Maze with the object, the Reptite invaders steal the key from Kino and bring it to their Queen. Once Crono locates the device and its new holder, she sends her trusted henchmen Nizbel on him, believing she will gain an immeasurable advantage against the "hairless apes" of Ioka from the device. Ending up in Prehistory after Magus feels the Black Wind and opens a Gate for Lavos to enter the Middle Ages, Crono learns that Laruba is in ruins and agrees to assist Ayla with avenging the tribe, out of sheer philanthropy if nothing else. He finds her in Tyranno Lair, sitting on a throne of lizard bone, laughing. Nizbel II emerges to crush the humans but fails. Crono then chases her through the Lair, until she releases Black Tyranno at the party. Defeated and near death, she states that the red star was seen in the sky (Lavos) will fall down and wipe the dinosaurs out. Following the cataclysm, the Earth will grow cold. Ayla offers to rescue her, but she declines and tells them to look after the planet. She is later killed when Lavos lands on the Tyranno Lair. Boss Battle Strategy Azala casts powerful Magic Techs in this battle and her mere presence on the field increases the Defense of Black Tyranno to a near-invulnerable height. After charming the Magic Capsule she carries, destroys her immediately with physical strikes, or dual-techs involving Ayla. In addition to this, Ayla's single techs, Cat Attack and Boulder Toss are incredibly useful in slaying her. Once she is defeated, spend several turns healing any wounds the party members have using Robo's Heal Beam, Marle's Cure, or the dual tech Slurp Kiss, which includes Ayla and Frog. The latter is most advisable, as it heals all party members for large portions. During this time, Black Tyranno bides his energy, preparing for a lethal attack. Strike it with Light-element Techs such as Lightning, then use strong physical techs thereafter. Black Tyranno will inevitably breathe columns of fire on the party, causing massive damage. Do not stop attacking. Designate one character to heal, while keeping the heaviest hitters engaged in strong physical techs or dual techs. Ayla's Boulder Toss cannot harm Black Tyranno - due to its massive weight, she cannot lift it, rendering the attack pointless. If a dual tech including Boulder Toss is performed and the other caster is knocked out before the tech is performed, she will be forced to use Boulder Toss, which does not affect the creature, and thus wastes a valuable turn. Lavos Form When the players fight Lavos, it will have the same strength as the bosses you have faced in the past. One of them is Azala (and Black Tyranno). In the Lavos-less Reptite Dimension, Azala probably leads the Reptites to victory over the humans, thus causing the Dragonian to be born. Name Etymology Azala is likely a portmanteau of "A''" and "''Zilla". Similar phonetically to , the Reptite Queen could be named after the Angel of Death who bears that name. es:Azala Category:Female Characters Category:Reptites Category:Prehistory Characters Category:Prehistory Bosses